mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Lee vs. Shannon Sinn
The first round began. "Go get her Andi!" someone said. Lee landed a jab and a right. Lee landed a left hook and a body kick, they traded a knee in the clinch. Right elbow to the body, they broke. 4:00. Lee dropped her with a right, sprawled a single, rights under. Lee rolled for a reverse triangle. Inverted. Sinn turtled up. Nope inverted triangle's still in. Rights under, two right elbows to the body, three more. 3:00. Lee really stretching that inverted triangle out. She lost it. Three right elbows to the body. Lee's tough as hell. She turned on top to half-guard. Passed to side control. 2:00. Right elbow. Sinn worked to regain half-guard. "Elbow!" Lee landed three or four right elbows, two or three right hands, right elbow, Sinn turtled up. 1:00. "Get up if you want to!" Sinn working a single desperately. Rights under and to the body. A right elbow. 30. Another one. 15. Lee kneed the body twice, R1 ends, 10-9 Lee. R2 began. "Come on go get her!" Lee landed an elbow and ate a jab. Sinn must be a striker, her grappling isn't looking too good. Lee landed a jab. And another. Lee landed a counter left and a jab. 4:00. Sinn blocked a high kick. Lee landed a right and a jab and a right, they clinched. Lee landed a right and kneed the head, right elbow, broke. Sinn tried a spinning back kick. 3:00. Lee landed a right elbow and kneed the body. She landed a short right uppercut, kneed the body, ate one, clinch, Lee broke with a right elbow dodging a high kick. 2:00. Lee checked an inside kick. She landed a right to the body. Lee landed an inside kick and ate one. Lee landed a right and kneed the body, Sinn clinched and kneed the body three times. Broke. 1:00 as Lee faked a spinning back fist and landed a body kick. Lee landed a right to the body, left to the body, clinch. 35. Sinn kneed the leg. And the body. 15. Sinn kneed the leg. Lee stuffed a trip. R2 began, 10-9 Lee. R3 began. Sinn needs a finish. Lee lands a leg kick, front kick. Sinn landed an inside kick. Sinn landed a jab. And a leg kick. Lee landed a right to the body. 4:00. Sinn landed a counter right. Lee landed a jab. She checked an inside kick. And landed one. Lee landed a good leg kick. And a counter right and another right and a jab after eating a leg kick there. 3:00. Lee landed a left to the liver. And another up high countering. Sinn landed a checked leg kick. Sinn landed a stiff jab. Lee landed a left to the body. Sinn landed a counter right grazing, ate a right. And a right elbow. They clinched. 2:00. Sinn kneed the body twice and the leg. Someone's cut. Lee tried a judo trip, Sinn stuffed it. Lee kneed the body. And again. Lot of blood on Lee's left arm, Sinn's right arm too. Lee kneed the lower spine dangerously. 1:00. Sinn kneed the body. I think Sinn's nose is bloody. 30. 15. Maybe a cut under Lee's right eye? Sinn kneed the leg twice. R3 ends, 10-9 Sinn maybe, 29-28 Lee. Lee raised Sinn's hand and they hugged. 30-27 UD. They hugged.